1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for controlling data sessions in a wireless network and providing prepaid data services.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, the telecommunications industry has recognized the need to provide a mechanism for restricting or otherwise managing use of communication services based on a measure of subscriber account balance. In systems providing account balance services, a subscriber may first establish a prepaid account with a service provider and then pay for duration of communication services on the communication network by adding money to the prepaid account. An account balance typically represents a measure, such as time or monetary value, of communication services that a subscriber is authorized to use. As the subscriber uses the service, the carrier may then continuously monitor and decrement the balance of the prepaid account. When the balance drops to a low threshold level, the service provider may notify the subscriber and allow the subscriber to add more money to the account. Further, once the account is exhausted, i.e., the balance drops to zero, the service provider may refuse to provide additional services to the subscriber or charge the subscriber for an excess use. Other arrangements are also possible.
Offered for years in both landline and wireless systems, prepaid service has been viewed as a tool to attract “credit challenged” consumers, that is, potential customers with poor credit histories or who otherwise lack adequate credit references. In addition, prepaid services appeal to consumers who do not want to be burdened with contracts and bills, who want to maintain fixed budgets, or who simply wish to remain anonymous. For example, travelers who require a temporary phone service can benefit from prepaid services in the form of a rented wireless phone that has been activated with prepaid minutes. Similarly, a pre-activated wireless phone with initial prepaid minutes can be given, sold or rented through various channels, including supermarkets and convenience stores.
The concept of account balance services, however, encompasses more than just traditional prepaid communications. In general, an account balance service can involve establishing or applying any type of account balance that serves as an actual or suggested limit on use of communications services. The account balance could represent a time limit such as minutes of use, or a monetary limit such as dollars of use, for example. Further, the account balance that defines the actual or suggested limit on use need not necessarily come from a prepayment by a subscriber or other party. Rather, the account balance could simply represent an assigned limit on use, which the subscriber may or may not be allowed to exceed.
In addition to establishing voice calls over traditional voice connections, many existing mobile stations can also engage in packet-data communications. While, there are existing solutions for controlling calls over traditional voice connections, a need still exists for a system and method for controlling data sessions in a wireless network.